A number of pivot hinge assemblies, adapted for use on glass panes of glass structures such as shower doors, for example, are known in the art. Typically, such pivot hinge assemblies are suitable for use as a top or bottom hinge for the glass door, and provide self-closing forces that tend to close the door and hold it in a closed position thereof.
FIG. 1 illustrates a shower stall generally indicated at 10. The shower stall 10 has a front bottom wall 12, front side walls 14, and a front upper wall 16, for example, extending between the side walls 14. The walls 12, 14, 16 define an opening which receives a shower door 20, pivotally mounted in the opening by a bottom hinge 22 and a top hinge 24, for example.
There is still a need in the art for pivot hinge assemblies.